Life as a Modern Egyptian
by Divergent Half-Blood
Summary: One shots in the life of our favorite magicians! I have it all! Every ship, Every friendship, and Every fight. It's even on Bes' Speedo! (not recommended you check it out). Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Salt and Sanubis: Movie

**AN: **These are the one shots for The KC. This one shot features one of my favorite couples: Salt/Sanubis! Next up is Zarter! Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you really think Rick Riodan would be on fanfiction when he can write books?

* * *

Sadie's POV

I sat on my bed, listening to my happy music on my mp3. All was great: The world was safe from Apophis, I figured out all my boy problems, and today we have a day off from training. Most initiates were out, enjoying their time. I was pretty much alone. Or that's what I thought.

I was quietly singing along to a Kelly Clarkson song when my door opened. I saw Walt walk in. Even though its only been two weeks since the final battle, he recovered quite well. Must have been the whole hosting Anubis thing. He broke my train of thought. "That's a nice voice you got."

I blushed and shoved him. I put my mp3 on the desk and unplugged the earphones. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out enjoying you day off?" I asked. He smiled-why did his smile have to be so bloody cute-and said, "I couldn't leave my girlfriend alone, could I?"

How was he so calm and collected? Anubis was probably helping him. Even if we have been dating for a while, I still felt nervous around him. "So, um, what are you going to do now?" _Very good, Sadie. That was a complete sentence! _I praised myself.

"I was thinking we could watch some movies?" He asked, looking at the floor. "Sure. That would be great." He smiled, though it looked more like a mix of Anubis' smile and his. We went downstairs and he put on some PG-13 comedy.

We sat down on the sofa and I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I leaned into him and watch the intro of the movie, _Gnomeo and Juliet._

"Forbidden love, sounds kinda like us." Walt whispered to me, or more like Anubis, since we weren't supposed to be together. Then I realized he said love and blushed a little. I knew he liked me, but love?

* * *

"That was quite a movie, don't you think?" Walt said into my hair, making my heart go from walking speed to running speed. "Uh huh." Was all I was able to say. He chuckled picked me up, bridal style. "Hey, put me down!" I yelled, even though I might have enjoyed it a little bit. He carried me upstairs and tossed me onto the bed.

"You'll pay for that." I play-growled. "Oh yeah? How?" He asked. I flung my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his. After about five seconds I pulled away and looked at his dreamy face.

"You better listen, next time." I said. I started walking towards the door. The initiates would arrive any minute now. Before I reached the door, Walt grabbed me and kissed me.

We probably stayed like that for two minutes when I heard Carter's voice. "Sadie, what would Gran and Gramps say about this?" I chased after him, until I was able to tie him down using the _Tas _spell. I gave him to Zia before going back to Walt in my bedroom.

We should have more free-days.

* * *

**AN: **Yay or Nay? I'm not sure if I made Sadie a little too OOC. Even if she's my favorite, she hard to do. Anyways, I have been wanting to do one shots for TKC forever. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Zarter: Ring

**AN: **Here they are! The one and only ZARTER!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I look like Rick Riodan? Last time I checked, no. I don't own The Kane Chronicles.

* * *

Carter's POV

I walked through the mall, looking for a certain store. This was the same mall I took her to for our first date many years ago. We were now 25, and were planning on moving from the Brooklyn House to an Apartment nearby. The place was crowded. There haven't been any problems since Apophis, and they wanted to settle down.

I looked around and found it. I went in and the lady greeted me. "Hello. Welcome to Ring Master. Are you looking for anything specific?" If you haven't guessed by now, I'm planning on proposing to Zia.

"Yes. I want something simple, but unique. Maybe if it had an Egyptian Symbol, like the Eye of Ra? My girlfriend's big on that stuff." I said. She nodded, fascinated. "Yes, I have a ring like that. Wait here for a moment." She went into the back and came back with a small black box.

When she opened it, I saw the most amazing ring. It had the Eye of Ra on the part the would face upwards, and little Egyptian symbols on the side. Zia would love it. "This is great! How much does it cost?" I asked. "This ring is on sale. Was 20 Grand, but since it is the last one, I'll sell it on 15 grand." That was a lot. I had been planning on five grand. But hey, it's for Zia. Any price is worth seeing her face light up.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Zia and I were walking around the pyramids, away from the crowds. We were visiting the first nome and decided to take a walk. We were in front of the sphinx when I stopped. Zia turned around when she noticed I wasn't walking. I got down on one knee. Zia's eyes widened.

"Zia, I know we're young and all, but since the day I first saw you, I was in love. After all that has happened, and now that the world is safe, will you marry me?" She was frozen, staring at me for what seemed like forever. When I was about to get up and tell her that it was okay if she wanted to wait, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to her lips, smiling against the kiss.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead on mine. "Of course I want to marry you." She said. Those words made me happier than anything else. All life could have ended on Earth, yet I wouldn't care. All that mattered to me was Zia.

"How much did you spend on this?" Zia asked, admiring her ring. "Any price is worth seeing you happy." I said. She looked at me and raised a eyebrow. "How much did you spend on this, Carter?" She asked once again, this time more sternly. "Fifteen grand. But it was worth it, ." Before she could say any more, I kissed her.

* * *

**AN: **Zarter proposals are the best proposals. Don't you agree? The ring (link in profile) is the eye of Horus, but I couldn't find one with the eye of Ra. Next One-Shot: Felyssa.


	3. Ra and Bast:Apologies, Gifts, and Family

**AN:** I am writing this in school, so it might be short. I got a request for a feelsy Ra and Bast, so that's what I am writing. It won't be lovey-dovey, just friendship.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do you think Rick Riodan would be in 6th grade, writing about Bast and Ra before his math finals to relax?

* * *

_Ra's POV_

I was checking up on my preferred one, Zia. She was a fiery one, that's why I like her. She was practicing her fire magic. Ah, that's what I expect of her. I turned around and bumped into Bast, my loyal cat goddess.

"Sorry, my lord." Bast apologized. "No, no, it's okay." I replied. Before she could continue, I told her, "Bast, I'm sorry for locking you with Apophis. I'm sorry I almost made you fade." I really was. It would have been a shame for Bast to fade.

"It's alright. Ruby Kane saved me, Apophis got defeated, and you've come back." Bast said. "But what if Ruby Kane didn't save you? Bast, you are my greatest servant. You deserve more. Come." I led her to a room I had prepared earlier. "Go in. This is for your service to me and as an apology for locking you with certin death." I said. Bast smiled and bowed her head before opening the door.

Inside the room I had left yarn balls, a milk fountain, many couches, scratching posts, a tv, and a king bed. "Ra, I don't know what to say." She said, flabbergasted. "Don't say anything. You deserve it. Go on." I replied. She went into the room, but not before giving me a hug.

I enjoyed it while it lasted. Hey, just because I'm their leader doesn't mean I don't act like a father. Maybe someday, Bast will treat me like I really am her dad.

* * *

**AN:** That was hard. Anyways, I read online that Ra is Bast's dad in some accounts, so I tried to make it father-daughter. I know it kinda sucked, but you gotta work with me. Make sure to review. I love reviews almost as much as Bast loves hissing at birds.


	4. Zarter: Second Date and a Surprise

**AN:** Zarter! I got a request for this, so I may as well do it. I would say who requested it, but it was an anonymous person, so... This is on their second date, after Apophis.

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Rick Riodan. I am a 12 year old girl with big dreams.

* * *

Zia's POV  


Carter and I were walking down the beach, enjoying our second date. Since we were on the beach, I was wearing a red bikini. Carter hasn't been able to say a single word without stumbling, but I find it kind of cute.

"Look, a, uh, ice cream stand. Want me to buy you some?" Carter asked shyly.

"Yea, how about chocolate?" I responded. He nodded, and I walked with him to get the ice cream.

"Only order one." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, but did what I asked. It's good to have the control in a relationship. It might just work out.

When he brought it back, we sat on a blanket. "Umm, Zia, why only one?" Carter asked.

I looked at him like it was obvious, which it was, but said, "So we can share." He looked at me, startled at first, but then nodded. I smirked at how the ex-host of a war god could just become so weak like that.

At first, only I ate the ice cream, but eventually, Carter joined in. We finished it up quickly, and Carter surprisingly put his arm around me and came closer. That was more than I expected, and more than I thought Carter was ready for, but I didn't move.

We spent about an hour there, enjoying the peace and non-chaos that came from defeating Apophis.

When we had spent around an hour of talking, or rather, me making Carter blush and say incoherent things, Carter asked, "So, do you want to swim?" It sounded like: "Do y-ya wa to swim?" I found it amazing how I could do that to a boy. Most just looked at the girls behind me.

"Yeah Carter, come on! Your so slow!" I said running into the water. I heard Carter running in, swimming after me towards the deeper, emptier part of the ocean. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. I turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck.

"Zia..." Carter said, his lips brushing against my lips. (I wasn't staring at them...).

"Yeah, Carter?" I asked. He seemed reluctant, but that just made him cuter. Gods of Egypt, since when did I think like this?! Oh, right. There must be an unknown force that's not Egyptian that controls love and is making others fall in love, even if she is only allowed to control her specific civilization. Or maybe I'm going insane.

"Well...uh...I think..."Carter said, looking at my eyes with...an emotion I've never seen before.

"You think..."I said, signaling for his continuation.

"I think I might-maybe-possibly-no, I'm sure that I..." He stumbled, making me impatient.

"For the sake of Ra," I said, "what are you saying?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Carter blurted out, smashing his lips on mine before I could react. I kissed back, and it ended in-minutes, hours, days, years, seconds?-and I leaned my forehead on Carter's.

Sure, it was kinda early for us to be saying this, but after all we've been through, it's totally fine.

"I-I love you, too!" I gasped. A part of me wondered how he was first to say this, but the other part of me was burning to ashes.

Oh, I am SO telling Sadie this when we get back.

Little did I know she had her own romantic moment with Walt/Anubis.

* * *

**AN:** How was it? Was it good? Bad? Cute? Too fluffy? (Nah, there is NEVER too much fluff). Review. OR ELSE... (Evil laughter fading into background).

_**I LOVE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS UNCLE RICK "LOVES" HIS**_** FANS!**


End file.
